scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph (or simply Ralph) is the eponymous protagonist of the 2012 Disney animated feature film of the same name and its 2018 sequel. He is the hulking "bad-guy" of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr., named after his penchant for wrecking everything he touches. After enduring years of mistreatment because of his programmed role, Ralph embarked on a game-jumping adventure in hopes of becoming a "good-guy"; this led to a chance encounter with a little glitch girl named Vanellope, who would help Ralph to discover what it truly means to be a hero. Gallery Ralph-headretina f6ef0c9b.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg He Played Jon in The Danny Show (a.k.a The Garfield Show) He Played Verne in Over The Laika He Played Samson in The Wild (OhandFriends Style) He Played Marlin in Finding Oh (OhandFriends Style) and Finding Vanellope Von Schweetz He Played Flfiewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (OhandFriends Style) He Played Mufasa in The Ryder King (OhandFriends Style) He Played Bear Kenai in Brother Wrecker and Brother Wrecker 2 He Played Shrek (Human) in Tramp 2 (Shrek 2) He Played Goofy in A Wreck-It Ralph Movie and An Extremely Wreck-It Ralph Movie He Played Bernard in The Rescuers (OhandFriends Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (OhandFriends Style) He Played Buck in Home on the Range (OhandFriends Style) He Played Pacha in The Wrecker's New Groove and The Wrecker's New Groove 2: Ickis, Oblina and Krumm's New Groove He Played Nigel in The Wild (Amzy Yzma) He Played Dodger in Oh and Company He Played Flik in A Wrecker's Life He Played Papa Mousekewitz in An Wrecker Tail and An Wrecker Tail: Felix Goes West He Played Big Bad Wolf in Rodney Copperbottom (Shrek) Rodney Copperbottom 2 (Shrek 2) Rodney Copperbottom the Third and Rodney Copperbottom Forever After He Played Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles (OhandFriends Style) He Played Manny in Wrecker Age Wrecker Age: The Meltdown Wrecker Age: Dawn of the Mouses Wrecker Age: Continental Drift and Wrecker Age: Collision Course He Played Rodney Copperbottom in Wreckers (Robots) He Played Gru in Despicable Wrecker Despicable Wrecker 2 and Despicable Wrecker 3 He Played Skipper in Madagascar (OhandFriends Style) Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (OhandFriends Style) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (OhandFriends Style) and Wreckers of Madagascar He Played Branch in Wreckers (Trolls) He Played King Triton in The Little Mer-Vanellope The Little Mer-Vanellope 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Vanellope 3: Vanellope Von Schweetz's Beginning He Played The Dodo in Andrew in Wonderland He played Adult Thumper in Ohambi (OhandFriends Style) He is a bunny He played Stu Pickles in RugBoovs, The RugBoovs Movie, RugBoovs in Paris: The Movie and RugBoovs Go Wild He is Tommy's father He played Simon in Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers, Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: The Toonquel, Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: Toonwrecked and Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: The Road Toon He is a chipmunkCategory:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Screaming Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Bad Tempered Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown eyes Category:Strong Characters Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Growth Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:No Bald Characters